I am Elizabeth Hunter
by lizzie queen
Summary: klaus oc prequel to Love and hate summary inside
1. Introduction

I was a hunter, a killer, but not the kind you would think. I am a vampire hunter. I know you probably think I'm insane but they're real. I've always been strong in my belief's but than I met him and he turned my world upside down and inside out. Klaus/oc prequel to love and hate

The darkness surrounded me as I forced myself to listen to the surrounding. The wilderness was silent as I stepped through the forest. The wind didn't dare rustle the trees and the insects knew to remain quite as to not attract the hunter. I moved slowly, cautiously forcing my heart rate to remain slow and quiet knowing it could hear me. "Very brave of you to follow me out hear little girl" a cold male voice whispered through the trees as my instincts spun, trying to single in on the voice.

"I'm good at what I do" I shot back, tightening my grip on the wooden stake in my hand, feeling its protection surround me.

"Good or stupid" he taunted trying to put me off my game.

"Why don't you show yourself and we'll find out" I called back.

"Tsh, tsh, tsh you know I can't kill you. Daniel wants you alive" he called back, my muscles tensing instantly.

"Who says I'll be the one that dies, you're already dead, I just have to finish the process" I snapped well aware how cocky I sounded. The snap of a twig from a few feet behind me was all the warning I got. I spun around stake ready in my hand. It stabbed into his chest inches from it's designed target. I went flying away, stars blurring my vision as my head hit a tree. The second my vision cleared I saw fangs barred and lunging heading my way. Without thinking I grabbed my charm opening it as bright light blazed out. He cried out in pain as I rolled out from his landing spot grabbing the stake as I rolled. Pushing myself to my feet he lay scrunched up and burned violently on the ground. "When will you guys ever learn, I am Elizabeth Hunter, I am not your prey, you are mine" I smart talked before stabbing the stake violently into his chest. He gasped in pain as I watched satisfactorily as his skin blued, veins pulsing from his skin as his eyes fell silent, dead.


	2. What's your name

_Summary: I was a hunter, a killer, but not the kind you would think. I am a vampire hunter. I know you probably think I am insane but they are real. I've always been strong in my beliefs but than I met, him and he turned my world upside down and inside out. Klaus/oc prequel to love and hate_

I pushed the wooden door open and was greeted by the stench of stale alcohol and drunken men. My eyes canned through the swaying drunken figures looking for one person. Finally, my eyes met elderly green ones. "Elizabeth" she gasped in shock eyes looking me over disapprovingly.

"I'm going Auntie" I waved her off well away of my dirt covered clothing and messy blonde hair. I quickly turned heading desperately for the back. I didn't hear her follow after me, but felt the instincts to swing defensively as she grabbed my arm.

"You can't do this anymore Elizabeth," she snapped, dirty blonde, tight curls bouncing as she glared at me.

"He's dead, I am not," I snapped back concededly yanking my arm from her light grip.

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it," she snapped back as I rolled my eyes irritably. "People are going to start asking questions Lizzie. They already have, but they are usually too drunk to remember anything," she cried, near hysteria shattering her voice.

"He killed my family," I cried, spinning at her angrily.

"I am your family," she cried back, tears rimming her eyes. "And your parents would never have wanted you to sneak around the night, killing people" she finished desperately.

"I'm not killing people, I'm hunting vampires. It was my mother's job. It was my father's job and my job in turn" I snapped anger kneading my hands into little fists.

"But you don't have to" she begged.

"Yes, I do" I sighed in defeat. "He killed my parents Auntie and I will get my revenge" I whispered, hatred clear in my voice. "Now, I have to shower, I'll be out in a little bit" I sighed before turning and opening the door.

I let the water run over me, as if to wash away my past. He had killed my family. Tortured them slowly before finally showing mercy and ripping their jugular out. Memories of the scene flashed through my mind.

_Blood splashed walls, still damp, still fresh. The scent was over powering. The smell of iron calling to some primal, instinctual fear in my body. Their bodies, bloody, torn, rips of flesh missing; torn from them. Their eyes, cold, still, lifeless. _

I gasped in pain as the memories stabbed through my chest. The water froze against my skin, pulling my shacking form from the deadly memories. "Lizzie, I could really use you out here now" my aunt's voice suddenly intruded from somewhere in the hallway, tone authoritative yet calm.

"I'll be there in a few" I called back turning off the water. The water dripped nosily from the tap, reminding me of their still dripping blood. My hand snapped forward tightening the handle, breathing a gush of temporarily calming air. I could do this. I was a hunter, a protector of the innocent and juvenile population. Wrapping the towel around my body, I pushed my shacking form from the tub. I could do this, right?

Walking up behind the chest high bar counter I leaned against it lazily as I looked around at the filled bar stools. Before I even settled in, orders started flying at me, my mind buzzing to settle in. Drink upon drink flew from me to the greedy, drunken slob's only inches from the wooden counter. I watched the clock on the far wall slowly ticking by, my mind finally slowing down as the orders followed the trend. Finally, I got a chance to lean calmly against the table with a tired sigh. Closing my eyes, I was rudely interrupted by the slap of a palm against wood. Biting my tongue against the lack of manors, I opened my eyes. My eyes immediately met green arrogant eyes. "Can I help you?" I asked forcing a calm, official tone as I took in the wavy dirty blonde hair, hard features and dimples.

"Start the shots coming," he snapped putting his hand out expectantly. I nodded in acceptance as I turned around momentarily before sliding him the shot glass. His hand shot out like a snake as his head snapped back gulping it down in a second before slamming it down orderly.

"Rough day" I question passing him another one as he repeated the action.

"You have no idea," he mumbled as I passed him another one.

"Try me" I shot back filling another one before he even asked for it.

"I've been trying for something longer than you've been alive and now that I have it, it's useless" he snapped back green eyes piercing up at me.

"Oh" I nodded as he slammed down the glass expectantly. Nodding slowly at his demand I automatically filled it as I spoke. "I know it feels rough right now, but drinking won't help, believe me I've tried" I spoke softly as I slowly handed him my glass.

"And how would you know" he snapped back angrily taking the shot in strides. "You're what twenty one," he snapped.

"Twenty two actually, and I know because I've been there before myself" I repeated defensively as he looked up at me, this time putting the glass down gently.

"What happened?" he asked as pain ripped through my chest as I fought to control the memories. Turning myself away from him as tears rimmed my eyes; I fiddled with the taps to hide my reaction. To my surprise I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was barely a brush of skin as if they realized they shouldn't show kindness but the was all I needed. In that brush of skin, my entire body erupted in flames, a spark flashing down to my toes.

"My parents were murdered, six months ago" I forced myself to say past my suddenly tight chest.

"Did they find him yet, love?" he questioned back as an anger transformed that flame.

"I will," I whispered darkly as suddenly I heard the chair shuffle behind me. Turning around I looked around to see him standing up. "That all for tonight" I asked watching him move with a grace that was almost predatory.

"Unfortunately I have places to go, love," he answered straightening his coat against him. "Tomorrow night maybe" he nodded before stepping away.

"Tomorrow than" I smiled dusting my hands off on my jeans. With a smile that made my heart swell he turned to walk away. "I didn't get your name" I called randomly after him. He paused for a minute, hesitating on the souls of his feet before turning around in a fluid motion.

"Nicklaus" he answered smirked slightly.

"Well Nicklaus I'm Lizzie, it was nice to meet you" I forced myself to answer.

"Pleasure was all mine love" he smiled back before turning and stalking away, the move of his hips enticing and enchanting.


	3. Death and Pain

The hospital lights we're distractingly bright as they reflected against the marble floors into my eyes. "Morgue" the sign read in fade letters as I slowly pushed the swinging door opens, cautious of any noise. Slinking past the door the smell of death almost overpowered me. There had been another "animal attack". I knew better though, an animal attack wouldn't rip out someone's neck like that; it wouldn't leave someone beaten and drained of blood on a chair in the middle of Seattle. Only something far more, brutal and supernatural would do that. My eyes scanned past the name tags. So many dead body, so many lives taken far too soon and far too violently. Finally my eyes landed on the tag saying Jane Doe. Taking a deep breath unknowing what to see I unlocked the door. As the door opened a gush of cold air hit my legs. I reached into the freezer pulling out the covered human body. My stomach gagged as I yanked the cover back in one motion starring into the cold, dead eyes. They starred out at me, frozen in painful blankness. I forced my eyes away from the eyes as I scanned at her torn neck. It was different somehow? I looked at the torn flesh questioningly. Two familiar fangs were notable impressed in it but were surrounded by other fang marks.

"Well, well, well, this is a surprising turn in events" a voice suddenly said as I spun around. My eyes met green ones but they were different, guarded.

"What are you doing here" I asked, faking innocence as I backed up slightly as he watched me my instincts suddenly yelling at me to run.

"I could ask you the same question love" he smirked at me as I took a step closer to the door. He immediately moved between me and my escape causing me to back up. I was trapped.

"Do you work for the morgue or something" I asked trying to sound professional and calm over the pounding of my heart.

"Just taking care of some business" he smirked back eyes glancing behind me at the still viewable body.

"Like what" I questioned narrowing my eyes questioningly at him.

"Cleaning up my friend's mess" he smirked taking a calculated step towards me as I slid back, my knees hitting the table as I cursed myself for allowing weakness. "Unfortunately it looks like I may have to clean up my own as well" he smirked as I grabbed the dagger from my back pocket.

"Good luck" I cocked back tightening my grip on the handle, still hidden behind my back.

"Luck seems to be my name" he smirked back. He was quicker than any vampire I'd ever seen. My arm flew open to a deadly height as I heard the stab of wood into flesh. He slumped against, pain squeezing my heart as I waited for the blueing of his skin. He looked down at me as surprising his hand grabbed my wrist, bending it painfully. Pain shot up my arm as I swung at his head, his other arm shot up to block it. "Don't worry, you didn't't miss, sweat heart. It just didn't't work" he smirked down at me before suddenly everything went black and blurry.

**SORRY GUYS I KNOW IT'S NOT AS FAST AS USUAL AND IT`S KIND OF SHORT BUT I`LL BE PUTTING UP A BETTER ONE SOON. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	4. Conversations with the Supernatural

I was a hunter, a killer, but not the kind you would think. I am a vampire hunter. I know you probably think I'm insane but they're real. I've always been strong in my belief's but than I met him and he turned my world upside down and inside out. Klaus/oc prequel to love and hate

My head pounded in the far to familiar feeling of a sudden painful impact. I forced my eyes open to observe the blurry, spinning room. My stomach gagged nauseously as I slowly tried to force myself up. "Well she's alive" a voice purred as I tensed looking up at the blurry figure in the dark room. My vision slowly started to clear as Nicklaus started to come into view.

"What happened" I mumbled as memories started to come back. As they flashed in front of me I tried to force myself up. I fell to the ground as my world spun and my stubborn legs gave out from under me.

"That's what I'd like to know love" he smirked down at me from what looked like a casket.

"Where am I" I asked as I remained still, mentally searching my body for the protective feeling of pressure on my body. I felt nothing as my hand instinctively felt along my empty back pockets.

"Looking for this" he smirked dangling a stack teasingly from his hand as I remembered something.

"I staked you" I stated as he smirked.

"That you did love. Good aim you got there" he confirmed with a smirk.

"I didn't work" remembered as I slowly tried to inch myself away from him.

"Never has with me sweat heart, and I wouldn't advise you trying it again" he continued to smirk arrogantly, eyes sparkling with the threat.

"What are you" I whispered eyes flashing around the dark, casket filled room before landing back at him.

"Unique love, unique" he stated standing up as I shifted barely, readying myself for the possible attack. I felt the reassuring pressure of my necklace still hanging from my neck. Would it work though? A stake clear through the heart barely slowed him down.

"You're not too common are you though love" he continued to speak, side turning on me, knowing I wasn't a threat. "A female hunter that actually knows what she's doing" he stated as I tensed slightly.

"You know what I am, so what are you" I asked back as he turned back to me.

"What were you doing in the morgue" he asked hands running along a casket calmly.

"I'm trying to find someone" I answered warily back watching his movement for any sign of aggression.

"Who" he asked not even looking over at me.

"His name's Daniel, Daniel Zinger" I answered as I questioned my sanity. How did I know he wasn't Daniel's goons. I don't know how I knew, but I knew. He held far too much power in his walk, his aura to be anyone's goon. If anything he had goons of his owns.

"Why" he asked glancing over at me when I hesitated.

"He tortured and kill my family and tried to kill me" I forced myself to answer not knowing what else to say.

"So you're hunting him" he asked thinking to himself.

"Yes" I answered unease suddenly tightening my muscles.

"I know what it's like, fighting for your life" he told me as I tensed not sure what to do.

"I staked you and it didn't work. If that can't work how would you know, you can't die" I asked surprised by my bravery.

"I can die, it's just not very easy" he shrugged, suddenly turning to me, eyes drilling into me. Without warning he was a blur, stopping inches in front of me. I forced myself to remain still, to not back down. If he was going to kill me he would have, right? "You're brave" he stated when I didn't back down, my heart barely stuttering.

"I'm not afraid of death, I've seen enough of it before" I stated back. Before I could react his hand was around my neck, slamming me against the wall. I reacted, my training becoming almost instinctive. My knee jammed into the soft tissue between his legs, as he grunted in pain dropping me as I slammed my fist into his chest. He stumbled back as I made a dart for what looked like the door. Arms wrapped around my waist as I was thrown aside, back slamming into the wall. Pain shot down my spin as my head spun. When my ears stopped ringing I heard him laughing.

"You're brave girl, very brave" he laughed as confusion hit me. Finally he stopped laughing as I he turned to me. "You intrigue me Liz. In my thousand and some odd years of life I've never met someone so strong, so loyal to your family." he stated eyes watching me. "You have no interest in other supernatural beings" he asked as I watched him.

"I'm not as invested as my parents were. I want Daniel dead, Daniel and anyone that helped him" I answered knowing what was about to happen.

"I can respect that" he nodded as I confusion continued to bubble within me.

"Thank you" I whispered in confusion forcing myself to my feet finger tightening around my necklace.

"I lost my family, and my friends. I am unable to kill the person that took mine away, but I can help you" he stated. "I give you my word I will help you kill this Daniel individual" he stated as shock almost toppled me over.

"Why" I asked fighting the gasp of air.

"Like a said my dear, you intrigue me" he smirked.


	5. Conversation with Blood andGut

I was a hunter, a killer, but not the kind you would think. I am a vampire hunter. I know you probably think I'm insane but they're real. I've always been strong in my belief's but than I met him and he turned my world upside down and inside out. Klaus/oc prequel to love and hate

My fists pounded angrily into the punching bag, stress bubbling to the surface with each aimed strike. I had let my guard down against this attractive, strange man, and I could have been killed because of it. I pounded my stress and fear into the swinging punch bag. He wasn't human. He made that perfectly clear when he pulled the stake from his cold, dead heart. He wasn't a vampire though. Years of fined tuned training told me the stake had pierced his heart, and, that he should be dead and blue. What was he than? He had the speed, the strength and the charm that could only be perfected through centuries of an undead "life". Suddenly the sound of a fist on wood broke me from my warrior trance. Looking over at the door I questioned it I had actually heard the sound over the pounding of my racing heart. The repeating knock answered my question. Fanning myself I cautiously opened the door. My arms instinctively went to slam the door shut when I saw green eyes but stopped myself when I realized he hadn't been invited in. I was safe. "You look surprised to see me" he smirked looking me over from the other side of the invisible safety barrier.

"What do you want" I asked harshly, making sure I was completely behind the shield.

"Not going to invite me in" he smirked cockily.

"No" I scoffed rolling my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Where are your manners girl" he teased with a smirk that I had to fight the effects of.

"I guess I left them in the morgue" I cocked back.

"Left it with the dead people than" he teased leaning in slightly, testing the barrier.

"I seem to be with dead people now" I cocked an eyebrow challengingly.

"Manners, girl, manners" he scolded playfully, a purr to his voice.

"I kill things like you" I shot back defensively.

"I doubt that highly, see I'm one of a kind" he smirked.

"You mean a freak of nature" I challenged. With these words his eyes flashed in pain before the emotion was hidden behind a sadistic, playful one.

"You got spunk" he smirked.

"I've been doing this all my life" I shot back ignoring how the look of pain twisted my gut.

"Not the long than" he teased back.

"Says the a hundred year old man" I responded.

"You think I'm only a hundred" he scoffed waving me off.

"I don't care, you're and old man" I lied, trying to force myself not to notice the way his muscles moved beneath his shirt, taunting me, offering me to reach out and touch them.

"I'm not necessarily old, I'm experienced" he smirked, eyes skimming me, setting my skin on fire with a single glance.

"In murder" I challenged with a cock of my head.

"That's not all I'm experienced in, care to find out" he flirted. "All you have to do is invite me in" he told me as I felt the attempted breach onto my property.

"I'm not inviting you in" I warned reaching for the door preparing to close it.

"Scared I'm going to kill you" he teased when I hesitated.

"I'm not the only one that lives here" I answered as I slammed the door closed in his shocked yet amused face.

Looking over at the barn my eyes landed onto the two guards from where I crouched in the tall, dark grass. He had guards posted. He knew that someone, not necessarily me, was coming for him. I had gotten a hint, an anonymous phone call that I couldn't, not, investigate. Sliding myself slowly back against the ground I kept my eyes on the two large vampires, as the darkness tried to swallow its children. I wasn't prepared for a full on confrontation. Especially when I didn't know how many were hidden around inside those dark walls. Moving a crouched step backwards a snap of a twig made me freeze. "Shit" I cursed myself before I could stop the sound. They both tensed looking around, searching, scanning for the source of the sound. Reaching into my pocket, fear thickened as I struggled with the stuck stake. I glanced down , yanking it out with a tear. Looking back up, they were gone! I immediately pushed myself up, knowing they had found me, they were circling me. I flipped the stake into the ready, listening for even the slightest displacement of air. Before I could react a vice grip of arms circled me. Slamming my head back I heard the crack of bone as I darted away. I barely reached teen feet before arms grabbed me again, teeth sinking into my unprotected throat. Crying in pain, I knew this was it. Even if I did somehow manage to break free he'd rip my jugular out and I'd bleed to death before I even reached my car. As the second vampire attacked my shoulder I barely got the scream out before my vision blurred but the pain continued. At least I'd see my parents against.

SORRY FOR THE WAIT SCHOOL IS CRAZY AND YES I KNOW EVIL CLIFFHANGER PLEASE REVIEW


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ!

I was a hunter, a killer, but not the kind you would think. I am a vampire hunter. I know you probably think I'm insane but they're real. I've always been strong in my belief's but than I met him and he turned my world upside down and inside out. Klaus/oc prequel to love and hate

Okay is anybody actually reading this? I feel nobody is reading this so please message or review if you are reading this story and want me to continue… PLEASE!


	7. Update

I was a hunter, a killer, but not the kind you would think. I am a vampire hunter. I know you probably think I'm insane but they're real. I've always been strong in my belief's but than I met him and he turned my world upside down and inside out. Klaus/oc prequel to love and hate

Alright everyone, I should have another chapter up by Monday evening. Sorry for the wait and thanks for all the reviews! Please continue reviewing


	8. He saved me, right?

I was a hunter, a killer, but not the kind you would think. I am a vampire hunter. I know you probably think I'm insane but they're real. I've always been strong in my belief's but than I met him and he turned my world upside down and inside out. Klaus/oc prequel to love and hate

REVIEW!REVIEW!

I started to loss the feeling from my extremities as the blood was forcefully pulled from my body. Darkness started to cover the outer laying of my vision as I started to slip into unconsciousness, than death. Suddenly the two leaches were being ripped from me. Falling to the ground I looked through ther darkness. The figure of one of the two goons stood in front of me. The next second a fist exploded from his chest, splattering blood on me, mixing with my own. As the hand was ripped out he fell to the floor. My head started to slip down, blood lost tiring my brain. I didn't care as a second body fell down beside me. I did however notice as arms wrapped around me as something wet was shoved against my lips. I tried to struggle and gag as the liquid dribbled past my lips but was too tired, too weak. The liquid was sweet, powerful as it trickled down my throat. I gave up on the struggle as I cautiously licked at the moist subject. "That's my girl" a voice purred from above my head as the world faded into black.

Gasping for air I bolted up right. My body cried in protect as the world spun nauseously fast. "Whoa, easy there love" a voice soothed as arms wrapped around me, steadying me. I went to yank away as the grip tightened. "Simmer Liz, you're safe now" a voice purred as green eyes came into focus.

"Where am I " I asked slowly, pulling myself from Klaus's grip. This time he cautiously let me go.

"At my hotel room, you hadn't invited me in so I couldn't't bring you home and I wasn't going to just leave you at your door, especially not in your condition." he answered as my memories flashed before ma as I went to feel my neck.

"How" I gasped feeling fresh skin but blood stained close.

"I fed you my blood" he shrugged simply as if it was the most normal thing.

"What" I gasped pulling away from him, repulsion churning my stomach.

"Oh don't overreact" he sighed. "I killed the vampires, they won't tell anyone" he finished.

"What, why, you didn't have to kill them" I snapped turning to glare at him in shock.

"Of course I did love" he purred back seeming slightly amused by my reaction to this information.

"By killing them, they know someone was there, I can't go back now" I cried forcing my weak body to support my weight as I stood up.

"If I hadn't killed them you'd be dead. I think you owe me sweetheart" he standing up and taking a step towards me. I didn't back up, not because my training told me not to, but because the only thing keeping me standing was my grip on the strong wooden foot board.

"Stay away from me" I tried to warn, knowing how vulnerable I sounded and looked.

"What are you going to do Hunter, you going to try and stake me again" he smirked taking another step forward. I pushed my weak, tired body back a step. At that very moment my legs gave out on me. For a split second I was falling until suddenly I was in his arms… at his will. My breath hitched as I noticed his face inches from mine. His breath brushed against my lips, teasing them. I could hear my heart pounding in my ear and knew he could hear it, feel it as his hand pressed against my side, below my breast. I gasped slightly earning him a smirk. "I saved your life Lizzie, you should be more grateful" he purred, the threat hanging in his words. My skin burned goose bumps raising along my arms. My reaction wasn't in fear though, it was something entirely different. It was in arousal. I felt my checks rush red, my eyes wondering down to his lips on their own accord.

"What do you want" I gulped, voice quiet, as if afraid my voice might scare this feeling away.

"The better question is, what do you want" he cocked back, eyes following mine. He was far to close, yet also, far to far away. The emotions swarming through me; fear, anger, hope, relief, lust had me frozen, us frozen in time. Suddenly the sound of a ringing cell shattered the moment. "You should really turn that down during a hunt" Klaus chided still holding me up in one arm as his hand moved along my but, pulling out the intrusive object from my pocket. For a second I wasn't sure if he was going to crush it or hand it over. He picked it up instead. "Hello miss, your niece is currently occupied" Klaus answered eyes drilling into mine, teasing my submissive form. I could practically see my aunt's face flash from shock to distain. "She's right here" he answered eyes drilling into mine, teasing her. "Her heart's still beating, quiet quickly actually" he smirked. With these words I heard he through the phone and she was pissed.

"Listen to me you cocky, blood sucking bitch. If you hurt a single god dam blond hair on her head, I will find you and I will slowly torture you until finally stabbing a stake through your god dam dead-" she cried loudly through the phone.

"Auntie" I cried finally finding my voice. The mumble of the phone fell silent.

"Now _I_ suggest you learn your manners" he warned, a shiver running down my spine at his tone. With a slight mumbled of the phone Klaus shoved it at me. "She wishes to speak to you" he told me suddenly lifting me to my feet.

"Auntie" I asked once the world stilled.

"Elizabeth" she answered, relief flooding her voice. "Are you alright, where are you, what happened" she quickly questioned, my head still spinning.

"I'm alright and as for what happened, he saved me" I told her eyes shooting up to Klaus, quirking an eyebrow as I sat back down on the bed. I purposely skipped the where question. She didn't like him and I wasn't sure what to make of him. The idea of telling her I was in his bed, dressed or not, seemed suicidal.

"Saved you" she asked confusion clear in her tone.

"Two vampire, one very stubborn stake" I told her.

"That was insanely stupid of you, you could have been killed" she snapped motherly.

"It was worth it" I told her.

"What" she gasped.

"I found him" I informed her. The phone line stretched in silence.

"Him as in" she finally asked, voice quiet.

"Him as in Daniel, the one that killed my parents" I answered her. The line went silent.

I know everybody I'm terrible but it's longer than usual and I should have another chapter up pretty soon. Sorry once again and PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. More questions than answers

I was a hunter, a killer, but not the kind you would think. I am a vampire hunter. I know you probably think I'm insane but they're real. I've always been strong in my belief's but than I met him and he turned my world upside down and inside out. Klaus/oc prequel to love and hate

REVIEW!REVIEW!

"Auntie" I whispered cautiously, panic spreading through me.

"Where is he" she finally whispered, voice suddenly dark and dangerous.

"He was in the abandoned barn, just west of the city" I answered confused and surprised by her reaction. "I thought you didn't care" I thought out loud before I could stop myself.

"He killed my sister, believe me, I care" she told me.

"But you didn't want me hunting after him" I questioned, knowing I was challenging her.

"I'd lost the rest of my family, I couldn't loss you as well" she explained to me as my heart swelled.

"Oh" I whispered tightly, not knowing what else to say.

"Where are you" she suddenly asked, ruining the moment.

"I, um, I don't know" I stumbled over my own words knowing the explosion was coming.

"What" she whispered darkly. Suddenly Klaus snatched the phone from my hand as I instinctively grabbed for it.

"She's with me" Klaus halfway answered into the phone. "She's not yet healed enough for that" he answered after a slight pause. "Tonight, for now she's mine" he answered, eyes skimming over me. I couldn't stop myself from gulping, attempting to push the lump of my throat down. If I was his, what would he do with me? Before I could say anything he had hung up on her, turned the phone off and placed it at the far side of the room.

"You're just pissing her off" I finally whispered as he started to stroll back towards me.

"If she's good enough to find me, I'll let her stake me. Won't do her any good though" he shrugged cockily.

"What do you want from me" I asked cautiously.

"You intrigue me" he shrugged sitting on the bed next to me.

"I'm not your toy" I snapped defensively, shifting away from him slightly.

"Don't you like being played with" he smirked resting his hand on my knee. I shoved his hand away but I felt his hands grab my wrists, his other hand inching its way up my thigh. Much to my defensive minds disbelief, his touch felt amazing, electricity shooting up my spine before landing between my hips.

"Stop" I forced myself to whisper as his hand travelled into dangerous territory.

"Fine" he whispered to my surprise, removing his hand from my thigh. I didn't have time to process this though as I was jostled violently towards him. He pinned me forcefully against his hard body. "Don't think that it's because of you" he snarled, breathe tickling my lips. With this he shoved me violently back as I fell against the bed, bouncing slightly. I barely had time to look up before I heard the door slam shut. The wall rattled from the movement as I starred after him. What was that?

Starring through the darkness I remained stiff, the atmosphere in the car crushing. "Do you think he'll still be there" I asked, unable to stand the silence.

"I wouldn't" he shrugged, starring forward. "But I'm a runner" he finished. A runner? My mind wondered back to me staking him. A stake didn't kill him, neither did sunlight. He couldn't be kill, so what did he have to run from?

"What would you need to run from" I asked without thinking. When he didn't answer I turned in my seat to look over at him. He was perfectly still, muscles tensed to the point the appeared to be inhuman. "Running, it's a protection mechanism, we all do it" I whispered pity overtaking me. Although his figure was stiff and threatening, the damaged boy within him shone through him. "When my parents died, when he killed them I ran. I thought I'd never be the same, but you move on, you live past it" I tried to explain to him, unsure why I felt this sudden need to comfort him.

"I'm not alive" Klaus finally snarled back.

"The world's not black and white, you're not either dead or alive" I tried to counter. Suddenly his eyes spun on me, green piercing me to the point where I wished he would watch the road.

"Did you ever ask yourself why" he asked still starring over at me.

"Why what" I asked glancing from us to the streets nervously.

"Why this fledgling would kill you parents like that" he asked.

"He's a vampire" I answered thoughtlessly.

"Nope" he popped. "We don't waste the blood like that. When a vampire kills people like that, violently we have a reason" he told me before turning away from me, back to the road as we pulled over. "You're aunt's here" he nodded forward as I tore myself from his question to look through the darkening field. She was leaning against her car, curly hair tied back, dark close tight, ready for battle. "Stay here" he snarled pushing himself from the car. I remained stationary, cursing the tinted windows, knowing she couldn't see me. Klaus strode up, arrogance seeping from his every pore. Before I could understand what was happening Klaus was hunched over a stake protruding from his chest.

"No" I cried throwing myself from the car as fast as my legs could move me. Everything moved in slow motion as I ran up to the fear searing me. I wasn't sure who I was more scarred for though; my aunt or Klaus.

**Please REVIEW AND READ BELOW!**

**Hey everybody**

**1) I hope it was worth the wait and I will have another chapter up before the end of the week.**

**2) I am giving everybody head's up that the next few chapters will be packed but not necessarily very long so you will defiantly want to check back in.**

**3) I now have a poll up and would really like your input**


	10. The hunt has begun

I was a hunter, a killer, but not the kind you would think. I am a vampire hunter. I know you probably think I'm insane but they're real. I've always been strong in my belief's but than I met him and he turned my world upside down and inside out. Klaus/oc prequel to love and hate

REVIEW!REVIEW!

**Chapter 8**

Klaus pulled the dagger from his chest, blood dripping to the ground from its tip as he threw it angrily to the side. My aunt too a wary step back, pulling another one from her pocket. "Stop" I cried, placing myself between them as she readied it, threateningly. "You can't kill him" I told her.

"Watch me" she snarled back, trying to side step me.

"You can't though, literally" I snapped, sliding myself between them again. At this she hesitated for a second, tearing her gaze from him to glance at me.

"What" she asked cautiously.

"She doesn't't have as good of an aim as you do" Klaus sneered from behind me. My aunt still stood tense in front of me, ready, angry.

"He is not the threat" I tried to comfort her. I received a snicker from both of them: one an ego boost, one a sound of disbelief. "He didn't kill them, the person that did is in that barn" I reminded her, nodding towards the dark structure in the distance. At these words her eyes glanced over to the barn.

"I'm not having him in there with me" she snapped, jerking her head at Klaus. "I don't trust him with my back, he'd probably just attach himself to my neck" she sneered as I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"It's not your rear or neck I'm interested in" he cocked, removing his eyes from my aunt to skin over me. I watched him carefully, ignoring the shiver it ran down my spine. Finally his eyes returned to mine as I raised an eyebrow at him challengingly. This caused him to smile widely, seeming to enjoy my discomfort.

"Let's go" I finally said, tearing my gaze from him when he didn't speak. He shrugged slightly before stepping into his car and roaring off, dust flying into our faces. Coughing slightly I opened my eyes, looking over at my aunt. Her eyes showed me all I needed to know, she was scarred.

"What did you bring" I asked as we slid to the ground beside one another. In response, she pulled out a coupled of stake and a bottle of dissolved vervain.

"I brought you these as well" she told me, pulling out my necklace and a double ended stake.

"Thanks" I nodded, hanging the chain around my neck. Looking over at her worriedly, she nodded reassuringly. With this we slid forward, feet avoiding any twigs or rocks. My senses were on high alert; listening, watching for any sign of life. As the farm's wooden frame came into view I turned back towards my aunt. She had done well so long, but would that continue? She moved quietly, agilely, but not lethally. This lef to the question: separate or not? Motioning my hand, she nodded in agreement before sliding away from me. Turning back to the entrance, my eyes landed on the two dark figures appearing at the doorway. Glancing at the darkening tree line I reached instinctively for my necklace. It was night now, the hunt had begun. Picking up a stone near my foot I threw it away from me. It thumped to the ground as the two guards looked over curiously.

"You go check it out, I'll stand guard" one of the bulky vampires ordered as the second one ambled away, grumbling to himself. Wrapping my fingers around the handle I slide the blade out.

"You see anything" the guard at the door called as I slide myself towards him.

"No, must have been a rabbit, but I'll do a lap anyway" the second one called back as he disappeared into the darkness. His attention was elsewhere as I stabbed the blade through his chest. He grunted slightly before his skin paled, veins popping against his skin. I locked my knees as his legs crumbled and he collapsed to the ground. Sliding down beside him I pulled the blade from his cold, still heart. Glancing around into the darkness I saw no sign of the second vampire. Sliding inside the dark barn my eyes fought to pull in light as I wished for the light of the moon.

"Well, well, well look at who decided to join us" a voice sneered from the shadows. Suddenly hands grabbed my arms, causing me to drop down, sweeping my legs around me, knocking the figure to the ground as I brought the blade through its hart. I didn't have time to yank it free as arms encircled me. I threw my weight suddenly forward as they flew over my head. Straightening myself I looked around at the circling vampires. I was surrounded! Looking from vampire to vampire I readied myself. I wasn't going down without a fight. I barely had time to drop as one of them flew over my head. Rolling to the side, a fist collided with the ground milliseconds later. I grabbed from my necklace opening it. Light blared from it as the vampires screamed in pain, the smell of burning flesh filling the air. Suddenly I was shoved forward, my vision blurring as my head impacted with the floor. I became aware however as the room fell dark. "Enough" a voice boomed as I froze. I was yanked to my feet as my eyes searched the shadows. "There will be no more fighting" the voice told me calmly as he stepped out of the darkness. Dark, predatory eyes scanned me, brown hair masking his face.

"Daniel" I hissed angrily, tensing as the arms around me tightened painfully.

"Now, now Elizabeth where are your manners" he sneered. "You wouldn't't want to be punished, now would you" he smirked sadistically as he pulled a slouched form from the shadows. I starred at them in confusion before recognition dawned on me.

"Auntie" I gasped trying to lurch forward. At her name she raised her bruised, swollen eyes starring over at me. What had I done?

**I know I'm terrible. My computer died so I had to get it fixed before I could start writing again. Once I got it started I found out I lost all of my work so I had to get it off of fan fiction. But I'm back now and should be uploading a couple of chapters today. Please review and don't hate me.**


	11. WHAT!

I was a hunter, a killer, but not the kind you would think. I am a vampire hunter. I know you probably think I'm insane but they're real. I've always been strong in my belief's but than I met him and he turned my world upside down and inside out. Klaus/oc prequel to love and hate

REVIEW!REVIEW!

**Chapter 9**

She starred over at me, eyes panicking, swollen and blood shot. "Let her go" I snarled, struggling against the grip around me.

"Tie them up" Daniel snapped, shoving my aunt into another vampire's arms as if she was filthy. A strong impact with the back of my legs had me falling to my knees. I fought back the hiss of pain. I defiantly yanked my arm away when they grabbed for them. Pain shot through my head as my vision blurred around the edge. Lifting my head my world spun as I glared at the smirking vampire. This time he yanked my arm back with a painful pop. "I'm surprised to see you here Aurora" Daniel sneered.

"Leave her alone' I snarled, trying to protect my only remaining family. "You killed her sister, you killed my parents" I spat. At these words he laughed.

"You have her tongue" he smirked, pointing at me.

"What" I hissed angrily.

"Your mother" he shrugged as shock rocked through me. He _knew _my mother? "She never told you" he pointed out, wiggling his finger at my aunt in recognition.

"There's nothing to tell" I sneered back. You're a sadistic vampire that killed my family" I ranted, voice rising in anger. "What did they do to you huh, what did they do" I yelled at him, tears rimming my eyes.

"They tried to kill me," he suddenly yelled cutting me off. "My own family tired to kill me" he continued to yell as I remained silent, still.

"What" I finally whispered, not wanting to believe a word he said.

"Daniel, please, don't" my aunt whimpered quietly from beside me as I continued to glare ahead at Daniel.

"I'm your uncle"

**I know really short but it's something**


	12. Traitor

I was a hunter, a killer, but not the kind you would think. I am a vampire hunter. I know you probably think I'm insane but they're real. I've always been strong in my belief's but than I met him and he turned my world upside down and inside out. Klaus/oc prequel to love and hate

REVIEW!REVIEW!

**Chapter 10**

"My, my mom didn't have a brother" I stuttered, trying to defend their honour, trying to ignore the shock churning my stomach.

"Tell her Aurora" Daniel snapped, kicking my aunt to the ground from where she kneeled beside me. He eyes starred over at me from behind her tangled hair, radiating pain and sadness.

"No" I whimpered, starring over at her, a tear rolling down my check. It couldn't be true!

"Tell her" Daniel roared, raising his hand to her.

"Yes" she flinched. Pain ripped through my chest as I gasped for air.

"I guess I you don't know your family as well as you though" he smirked turning himself away from us.

"How come you never told me" I whispered to my aunt.

"I didn't want you to think of you parents like that' she answered back.

"You should have told me" I forced past the lump in my throat.

"Elizabeth, you have to understand" she begged.

"No, I don't" I snapped, turning away from her. My eyes landed on Daniel where he again smirked down at me.

"Take them away" he ordered simply as I was yanked to my feet as I was dragged away.

Yanking my arm desperately against the chain it clanged loudly against itself. "God" I groaned, dropping my arm in defeat, the chain clanging down beside me.

"Elizabeth please, they were your parent" he aunt begged from beside me.

"No" I answered simply, emotionless. My eyes avoided her, searching the dark, old wooden walls, only light from the breaks in the boards.

"I'm you family though" she begged.

"My family" I hissed, spinning to glare at her. "My family always taught me to be truthful and honest. My family always believed in holding one another above everything else" I snapped at her. "What I just found out was my family was a bunch of lieing traitors, and so are you" I hissed before looking away from her again. I shock with the restraint of not screaming, crying, something. "Let me out" I yelled, breaking the silence as I slammed uselessly against the chains. Tears ran down my face as I sat alone, in the dark, with a traitor.


	13. Hearts

I was a hunter, a killer, but not the kind you would think. I am a vampire hunter. I know you probably think I'm insane but they're real. I've always been strong in my belief's but than I met him and he turned my world upside down and inside out. Klaus/oc prequel to love and hate

PLEASE REVIEW I HAVEN'T RECEIVED ANY FOR THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS AND AM NOT SURE IF ANYONE'S READING

**Chapter 11**

A light brush on my wrist had me jolting, thrashing at the form, going to scream. Before the sound could leave my mouth a hand covered it, pinning me to the wall. I starred into green eyes for a second before recognition flooded me with relief. I looked into Klaus's eyes, joy almost exploding my chest. He slowly raised his finger to his lips, hushing me. When he removed his hand I launched myself into him, his arms wrapping around my waist cautiously. Pushing me away he grasped the shackled around my wrist. With a simple flick of his wrist the broke in two as if it was a dried twig. Rubbing the raw skin around my wrist I looked around the dark room. Pushing myself over to my sleeping aunt I reached for her shackled with my useable arm. Arms wrapped back around me as I instinctively tensed in Klaus's grip. "What are you doing" Klaus hissed in my ear, voice nearly silent though perfectly threatening.

"You have to save her" I whispered back, knowing he could hear me perfectly well.

"She is not who I came for" he hissed in my ear.

"Well make an exception" I hissed, turning my head to stare over at him. He starred back at me, arms still wrapped around me, lips inches away from mine. Finally he broke eye contact stepping away from me. I swayed slightly from the events. I steadied myself as I watched him approach my aunt. He covered his hand over her mouth as he jolted awake. She struggled as I moved to steady her. I didn't get there in time though. As a scream of terror struggled past his hand I froze. For a split second everything stilled, the very beating of my heart even seemed to fall silent. Before I could comprehend what was happening I was being jolted to my feet, my head spinning as Klaus placed himself in front of me.

"You really want to do this boys" Klaus questioned into the darkness as the hair on the back of my neck stood up. "You can't beat me" he stated cockily as I stood behind him, eyes scanning the darkness.

"And what makes you so special" a voice sneered as a pale skinned vampire stepped from the shadows.

"I'm the first" he smirked, raising his hands arrogantly. My heart stuttered loudly causing him to smile tauntingly. The first what? One of them took a wary step forward a ray of sun hitting his flesh. He flashed backwards, hissing in pain. At this I reached instinctively for my neckline feeling empty skin. Fear flashed through me as I searched thoughtlessly for the chain.

"Missing something girly" one of them sneered raising his hand, my necklace hanging tauntingly from his fingers.

"You bastard" I snarled taking an almost instinctive step forward. Klaus shoved my backwards like a toy.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to steal" Klaus taunted. Suddenly he was standing in front of him, arm partly raised. The vampire collapse to the ground as Klaus ripped his hand back. He was holding something in his hand, something globular, red and dripping. I gagged as Klaus dropped the heart to the ground. I was fighting down the urge to puck when Klaus grabbed my arm pulling me forward.

"Stop" Daniel's voice jolted me back to reality. Surprisingly Klaus stopped as Daniel yanked my aunt to her feet. "One more step and I'll rip her heart out" Daniel threatened.

"Do you really want to play this game, I assure you, you'll loss" Klaus warned from beside me.

"Let's play than" Daniel smirked. My aunt suddenly lurched forward pain filling her eyes. Our eyes met, for that split second, a tear running down her check. I sobbed forward as he ripped his hand out, my aunt falling to the ground, dead.


	14. Birthday Suit

I was a hunter, a killer, but not the kind you would think. I am a vampire hunter. I know you probably think I'm insane but they're real. I've always been strong in my belief's but than I met him and he turned my world upside down and inside out. Klaus/oc prequel to love and hate

PLEASE REVIEW I HAVEN'T RECEIVED ANY FOR THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS AND AM NOT SURE IF ANYONE'S READING!

This wasn't real, it couldn't be, none of it. My eyes were glued in front of me, the bumps on the beige wall melding into one another. The door swung open as I continued to stare ahead. "Put these on" Klaus ordered throwing a pile of close at me. They plunked on the bed next to me.

"Are you going to kill me now" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"I just saved you" he stated, smiling over at me. My face remained still. "Do you really thing that low of me" he questioned as I turned to stare back at the wall blankly.

"Yes" I answered back simply.

"I could let you, die, if that's what you want" he told me simply, sitting down beside me. "I've thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth be told" he confessed sadly. This flickered some distant interest inside me. "But I'll let you in on a little secret" he told me as I found myself turning to look at him. "There's a whole world out there; great cities and art, and music" he told me, starring over at me. "Genuine beauty" he finished. I jolted back to reality when his hand brushed mine.

"I don't want to die" I whispered, looking down a tear running down my check.

"Than fight" Klaus shrugged, like it was the simplest thing in the world

"How can I, when my entire line, my family, my friends, everyone I know is gone, dead" I asked, voice breaking at the last word. Suddenly the pain hit me like a tidal wave, shattering the mask of blank emptiness. Tears poured from my eyes, air coming in painful, stabbing gasps. I vaguely felt Klaus's arms around me, pulling me around his chest, cradling me.

"It's alright love, we'll work this out, get our revenge" he whispered, resting his head on top of mine. I was drowning, being buried alive in an endless sea of pain, the only thing keeping my a drift where Klaus's arms wrapped tightly around me, the only piece of warmth in this painful sea.

Sun wiggled itself under my eye lids irritably. Submitting to its call I squinted my eyes open. The popcorn ceiling greeted me. My body was tiff and screamingly soar from a long, restless sleep. Attempting to stretch a tightening grip around my waist had me tensing into reality. Klaus's arms around my waist surprised me before the events of last night returned to me. I had cried, well into the night, cried still when my tears ran dry. Through this all Klaus held me, whispering an attempt of comforting words. Rolling myself over I allowed my eyes to search his face. He was beautiful asleep, his face not taking on the shell he wore during the day. Lifting his arm I squirmed my way off the bed. Grabbing the close from the floor I slid my pants off thoughtlessly. Sliding on the jeans I pulled my shirt over my head. "Don't mind me" Klaus's voice broke the silence. Spinning towards the sound I instinctively covered my naked breasts. Klaus lounged on the bed, head resting on his arms, unblinking at my half naked body. I felt a blush creeping its way down my neck. He smiled brightly over at me as I grabbed the shit, pulling it over my head, desperate for some coverage. "Please don't cover on my account" he teased as I turned to glare at him.

"I need to go home" I forced myself to say. "I need to get my close" I told him when he continued to lounge back.

"You could always go around in your birthday suit" he teased receiving him another dirty look.

"Bite me" I snapped without thinking.

"Happily" he smirked back, eyes lighting up.

"How about no" I shot back, realizing my mistake. "anyway, you didn't grab me a bra or underwear" I reminded him, folding the dirty close.

"Oh but I did" he corrected rolling over to reach beside the bed. Rolling back he dangled two piece of materials. MY eyes zoned in on them as a blush darkened my face brightly.

"You can't expect me to wear those" I gasped, pointing at the stringed together red laced materials.

"Of course you can" he purred tossing them over at me. Catching them I looked between him and the material in disbelief. Groaning in defeat I turned abruptly, scurring myself into the washroom. Closing the door I lifted the red thong up, fingering the thread in disbelief. "He's a pervert" I squeaked as I heard Klaus laugh from the other side of the door. "Oh shut up" I snapped at the closed door before looking back at the reflection, questioning his and my sanity.

PLEASE REVIEW I HAVEN'T RECEIVED ANY FOR THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS AND AM NOT SURE IF ANYONE'S READING!


	15. Blood

I was a hunter, a killer, but not the kind you would think. I am a vampire hunter. I know you probably think I'm insane but they're real. I've always been strong in my belief's but than I met him and he turned my world upside down and inside out. Klaus/oc prequel to love and hate

PLEASE REVIEW I HAVEN'T RECEIVED ANY FOR THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS AND AM NOT SURE IF ANYONE'S READING!

**Chapter 13 **

Starring out of the car window at the old, red brick wall I attempted to force the fear downwards. "You just going to sit there love" Klaus asked, leaning leisurely against the hood of his car.

"I haven't decided yet" I answered, still sitting in his leather seat, hands making fists in the material. Inhaling deeply I forced myself from the car I did not hesitate until I slid the key into the lock. Pushing my shaky muscles the door swung open. Stepping inside the small hallway I turned to see Klaus leaning against the wall, waiting. "You don't have to wait out there, I'll be fine" I told him, sliding my jacket off.

"That's not why I'm out here love" he responded as I turned around to look at him. "I can't get in" he reminded me reaching his hand forward, pushing against the invisible barrier.

"Oh" I nodded, looking over the door frame. I had no one else to protect anymore. "Come in" I consented, taking a wary step back. With this he easily stepping in, the invisible barrier caving beneath his invite. His eyes skimmed over the walls, face impartially neutral. "I'll start packing" I said, desperate to keep myself occupied.

"We could always stay here" Klaus thought out loud as I froze at the foot of the stair. "It's not a five star hotel, but neither is my room" he stated in distain.

"What" I chocked out.

"It's suitable and vampire proof" he shrugged striding to peak his head into an adjoining room.

"I, I can't" I stuttered out as he turned to look at me, confusion clear on his face. He really didn't get it. "There are so many memories in these walls" I told him, running my hand along the wooded hand rail.

"Of course" Klaus nodded in understanding. Without another word I spun, running up the stairs. I didn't hesitate as I darted in my door, slamming it behind me. Throwing myself into the bed I buried my head into my pillow. Rolling over I starred at my closet. Forcing myself into a sitting position I grabbed a bag, cramming close messily into it. Forcing the zipper close I exited my room. Walking towards the stairs I stopped, turning towards the partially open door. Dropping the bag at my feet I cautiously opened the door, stepping inside. Running my hand up the neat blanket I picked up her pillow. Inhaling her smell, the smell of cheap liquor and smoke penetrated me, causing tears to rim my eyes. I had said I hated her, that she was a traitor. Those were the last words I said to her. "You alright in the pet" Klaus asked as I realized he was resting in the doorway.

"This was her room" I whispered looking around, seeing everything but her. Turning around my world spun slightly, hissing in pain when I rested on my arm. Klaus was in front of me in a blink of an eye. "I'm fine" I hissed, pulling my injured arm away.

"What happened" Klaus questioned looking me over.

"It's nothing" I waved his off. He starred at me in disbelief. "It was just the vampires, they like to play rough" I told him. He remained quiet, eyes searching me. "I'll be fine, the world just a little fuzzy and my shoulders out" I tried to shrug, hissing when pain exploded with a pop.

"Move over" he ordered, without hesitation. Sighing I shifted over as he sat down next to me. I jumped away from him as he reached for the bottom my shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" I screeched shoving him away.

"Having my way with you" he smirked tauntingly, eyes sparkling over at me. When I continued to glare at him he sighed in consent. "I was going to take a look at you shoulder" he sighed lightly.

"My shoulder's right here, see" I snapped back, pointing to it childishly.

"Remove your shirt, or I'll remove it for you" he warned slowly. Looking between him and my shirt I sighed in defeat. Cautiously pulling it up I struggled to keep my front I glanced at him again before turning my back to him. Cautiously his fingers brushed over my back up to my shoulder, a trail of goose bumps left behind it. His fingers ran along my bare skin, the room completely quiet except for the static filling the air. "It looks dislocated" he whispered sounding slightly breathless as well.

"Oh" I whispered uselessly.

"I can heal it, you know. All you have to do is ask" he offered as I turned around. Our bodies pressed against one another, the phrase breathing the same breath coming to mind. My eyes looked over his features, glancing down at his lips.

"How" I whispered, fighting the unnatural urge to lean in closer.

"My blood" he whispered, fear crashing into me.

"What" I whispered in revolution although I didn't pull away.

"Vampire blood" he whispered. "It'll heal most injuries" he explained lifting his wrist invitingly. "You need to be able to fight if Daniel comes after you" he tried to convince me. "It won't change you or anything" he started.

"Alright" I cut him off, slightly surprised by my own answer. He froze disentrance, starring over at me.

"Alright" he smiled lightly. Pulling me so that my back leaned against his chest. I wasn't sure what to expect. Lifting his wrist, the veins around his eyes popped, eye colour flashing an unusual yellow. I cringed slightly as his teeth bit into his wrist with a soft crunch. Lifting his wrist to my mouth, blood well at the surface. Closing my eyes I brought his wrist to my mouth. Cautiously sucking the liquid I almost gagged on it's sweet taste. Klaus restricted me against himself forcing the liquid down. Sudden power flooded through my veins as I realized it came from the blood, from Klaus.


	16. What had I done?

I was a hunter, a killer, but not the kind you would think. I am a vampire hunter. I know you probably think I'm insane but they're real. I've always been strong in my belief's but than I met him and he turned my world upside down and inside out. Klaus/oc prequel to love and hate

Sorry for the wait I had I minor case of writers' block but I'm back now. PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 14

Pushing myself up my nerves tingled lightly as I looked around the room. Everything was sharp and defines. I felt powerful, high as I stood up, my heart pounding lightly. "Auntie" I cried wobbling to the door. What was I doing in her room? Looking around the dark hallway my breath sounded loud and intrusive. NO sound gave way to the hand that touched my shoulder. Instincts kicked in as I grabbed onto the hand, throwing my weight forward. The body flew over my back, grunting as it impacted the ground. It took my a second to recognize the pale features looking up at me.

"I need to learn to stop doing that" Klaus groaned from the floor.

"Sorry" I gasped dropping down beside him.

"Are you sure you're not a vampire because you sure have the reactions of one" he asked pushing himself up.

"Positive" I smiled back stepping away from him, needing personal space.

"I see your shoulders better" Klaus teased looking me over. I guess the blood worked" he stated, slowly heading down the stairs.

"I feel weird" I admitted, rolling my tense muscles. My body was ready for action, one kind or another.

"Vampire blood can give you a bit of a buzz, maybe mine more than others" he shrugged walking into the kitchen.

"What makes yours special" I asked as my eyes rolled over him by their own accord. A brilliant smile lit up his face, catching me. He slinked towards me as I stepped back, slamming into the counter. He continued to approach, the predatory glorying in the chase.

"I'm one of a kind" he purred, pressing himself against me. I couldn't stop the gasp as he pressed his pelvis into me.

"No one's ever told you no have they" I whispered eyes closed, hands grasping the counter.

"Most people aren't stupid enough to, the few that are, I just take what I want" he purred in my ear, nipping at the lobe. My fingers dug the counter desperately, surprised by the need to grab him, take him.

"Okay that's enough" I snapped pushing him off of me and prying myself from the counter. He stood there inches away, a smile spreading across his face, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "I'm going to shower" I snapped, heading for the door.

"Is that an invite" Klaus called from behind me as I teetered to a stop. For a split second the image of Klaus, dripping wet, naked, muscular body pressed against me waved through me. Shacking my head I darted up the stairs as the warming between my thighs spreading.

"My fists pounded irritably into the cool surface. My body was erupting in a burning fire that I could not control. The bag swung wildly as the blood pumped through my veins. I had let her die, watched as I had happened. Her pain filled eyes flashed through my mind as my fists pushed forward. "Stressed are we" Klaus purred from behind me.

"He needs to die" I snarled, not stopping my violent assault on the punching bag in front of me. Pushing the bag backwards I leaned forward, resting myself against my knees, breath coming in angry gasps.

"He's young and uncontrollable" Klaus shrugged as I tightened my hair back.

"Fight me" I snapped suddenly turning to him.

"Pardon" Klaus asked, still leaning against the doorway.

"You were stronger than those vampires that held me. If I can hold my own against you I know I can still do my job" I told him.

"I'm a lot stronger than them, and you sweetheart" he smirked pushing himself from the wall.

"You said it yourself I'm fast" I smirked back over at him, crossing my arms over my chest defiantly.

"Not fast enough love" he smirked cockily at me.

"I've got one thing they don't, I've got skills" I flirted without thinking. When I realized what I had said I slammed my mouth shut, a blush engulfing my face. At these words he smirked brilliantly, taking a predatory step towards me.

"Run" he whispered darkly, a playful twinkle in his eyes.

"If I run, you'll chase" I shot back.

"That's the point" he smirked.

"I'm not running" I told him. Suddenly he was a blur towards as I knew he expected me to run. My training kept me stationary as his arms tried to wrap around me. I squirmed out of his grasp as I shoved my elbow violently into his gut. He grunted in surprise as I swiped my foot out as he fell to the ground. Dropping down on top of him I pressed my knees down on his arms, pinning him below me. "I got you" smirked from on top of him, straddling his waist. Suddenly the world blurred around me as we flipped position. Before I could struggle against him I was pinned to the floor, hands captured above my head.

"You were saying" Klaus smirked, pressing his weight down into me as I struggled. I suggest you stop that love" Klaus warned as he pressed his pelvis into me. The pressure caused my to freeze beneath him as I realized his body was pressed down into me. The rooms temperature peaked violently as my body became completely aware of every pressure point caused by him.

"Get off me" I mumbled, eyes fluttering closed as he pressed himself tauntingly into me.

"You sure about that" Klaus smirked as my eyes remained partly closed fighting down the urge to moan in pleasure.

"You're on top of me" I mumbled not knowing what else to say.

"You know what, yah I am" he replied as his tone caused me to open my eyes warily. Klaus starred down at me, a determined look crossing his face. "And now I'm going to do this" he finished as suddenly he was kissing me. My mind didn't know how to react to this sudden change in events, my body had other things in mind. Arching my back into him I pressed my hips into him as he groaned in pleasure. Suddenly realization hit me as I struggled beneath him.

"Stop, stop" I mumbled pulling my hands from him grip. He continued to move his lips against me, causing pleasure to explode within me almost overcoming me. "Stop" I cried shoving my knee into the sensitive flesh between his legs. He grunted in pain as I shoved him off of me. I starred down at him as he turned to stare back up at me, my heart pounded loudly. He starred back at me, begging me to join him. Groaning loudly I turned away, running from the room and him.


	17. Thoughts lead to actions

I was a hunter, a killer, but not the kind you would think. I am a vampire hunter. I know you probably think I'm insane but they're real. I've always been strong in my belief's but than I met him and he turned my world upside down and inside out. Klaus/oc prequel to love and hate

Sorry for the wait I had I minor case of writers' block but I'm back now. PLEASE REVIEW!

He had kissed me. A vampire had kissed me. Flesh on flesh contact that still had my skin searing. I had panicked like a wild animal. A sudden bang on the door pulled my from my thought as I jumped slightly. Running down the stairs I was suddenly pinned against the wall, a hand covering my mouth. Klaus's green eyes starred down at me warningly. "Daniel" he mouthed as I stiffened against him.

"Elizabeth" Daniel's voice called from the other side of the door. "I know you're there" he called arrogantly as I glanced from Klaus to the door questioningly. Warily he released me. Taking another step down the stairs Klaus reached for me.

"He can't come in, the house is still under my name" I reminded him as slowly he released my arm. My heart pounded loudly as I walked down the stairs. Opening the door I starred warily at Daniel, the invisible barrier the only thing stopping him from potentially ripping my throat out. "What do you want" I snarled making sure I remained behind the barrier.

"Aren't you going to invite me in" Daniel smirked at me.

"Over my dead body, or even better your blue one" I snapped back glaring over at him.

"You invited him" he nodded to Klaus from where he stood beside me.

"He didn't try to kill me" I snapped back angrily.

"That I doubt" he smirked looking between us doubtfully.

"What do you want" I snapped again ignoring that response.

"I have a gift" he smirked down at me.

"Is it you with a stake through your heart" I cocked back.

"I bet that's why you like her" Daniel said looking over my shoulder slightly at Klaus. "She feisty" he smirked as I cringed slightly.

"I would suggest you leave now" Klaus told him warningly, the threat clear in his tone.

"You really do think you're superior don't you" Daniel asked.

"Oh believe me, I am" Klaus smirked back.

"You're still just a vampire to her" he responded nodding towards me.

"But see I'm not" he smirked. "I'm an original with a thousand years of experience and strength." he finished as I looked over at him in surprise. "Us originals we protect our own and considering the rest of my family fears me, I would suggest you, be very afraid" Klaus warned. Daniel looked him over as I swore I saw fear flash in Daniel's eyes.

"When you want your family back, contact me, she's still with me" Daniel smirked over at me. At these words I snapped slamming the door closed in his face. I swore I heard him chuckle from the other side of the door.

"Why won't he just die" I snarled pacing angrily.

"I can rip his heart out if you want" Klaus offered as I glanced over at him. The kiss flashed through my mind.

"Go have a shower, you haven't since we got here" I nodded wanting to be left alone.

"I thought we were leaving here" Klaus asked, looking me over.

"I changed my mind, we're staying" I told him as I walked away leaving him standing in the hallway. To my surprise I soon heard the water as I curled up in front of the fireplace. No matter how I tried my mind kept returning to that kiss. It was like a fairytale, ever nerve igniting in a pleasurable fire. Why had he done it though? Was it because he needed to feed? Was it because of something else? I slowly started up the stairs glancing in the open bathroom door, Klaus was standing in front of the mirror, fiddling with his hair… shirtless. I stumbled to a stop on the other side of the door, starring at him, my heart speeding up slightly. Suddenly his eyes looked up meeting with mine as I froze. He immediately lowered his hands turning to look over at me.

"You alright" Klaus questioned looking around as he opened the door fully.

"Why'd you do it" I asked as he looked over at me in confusion. "Why you kiss me" I clarified.

"It's what I do" he stated looking around unsurely. "I react on instinct, all vampire's do when they truly want someone" he tried to explain, looking up at me. "When you truly are attracted to someone" he stated taking a slowly step forward. I cautiously backed up until my wall hit the far too familiar wall. Klaus didn't slow as he stood in front of me, leaning his arm beside my head. "And I want you love" Klaus stated, standing inches across from him, starring at me. I looked him over, my heart pounding loudly, body buzzing. I don't know who acted first but suddenly we were kissing again. My arms wrapped around him, pulling his muscular body closer, fingernails clawing at his back. He pressed himself into me as pleasure shot up my spine. The world around us disappeared, the only thing existing was him, me and this explosive passion searing its way through my body. Finally the need for air forced my to pull away, lungs gasping to air as I starred up at him. My body demanded I lean back in as he pecked me lightly as I responded against him. Finally he took a step away, as I noticed the veins around his eyes were pulsing slightly. I tensed slightly, knowing the similar yet, different features. Finally the veins dropped back in as he looked down at me.

"You're not a vampire are you" I asked before I could stop myself, Klaus still standing dangerously close to me. Yet still, I wasn't afraid of him.

Sorry it took so long I'm just having a lot of trouble finding inspiration. If anybody has any idea, comments, criticism, ANYTHING I would greatly aprieciate it. I don't want to finish the story on this note but I need your help!


	18. Truth

I was a hunter, a killer, but not the kind you would think. I am a vampire hunter. I know you probably think I'm insane but they're real. I've always been strong in my belief's but than I met him and he turned my world upside down and inside out. Klaus/oc prequel to love and hate

I know it's has take me forever to update. Sorry L! I am having a really hard time getting inspiration but I've started getting some ideas so hopefully there will be more chapters. Please review if you want me to continue the story and I want to thank the people that have reviewed so far.

"You're not a vampire are you"

"No I'm not" Klaus sighed, leaning against me, hands resting either side of my head. I couldn't stop myself from tensing slightly. I had seen the veins, the fangs!

"What are you than" I asked sliding under his arm, slightly surprised that he allowed me to move. He continued to lean against the wall for a second be pushing himself up, kneading a fist slightly. "I am a vampire to an extent but I'm also so much more" he tried to explain, eyes suddenly shooting everywhere but me.

"An original" I repeated the word I had heard him call himself. At this simple word his eyes shot up to look at me a mixture of emotion overrunning them, an unexpected on most clear: fear. "What does that mean" I asked looking over at him curiously. He continued starring over at me for a second before breaking our gaze turning around irritably.

"It means exactly what it sounds like" he responded once again not looking at me.

"What like the original vampire" I teased waving my hand playfully. He didn't answer me. A lump suddenly formed in my throat as I feared my heart would freeze right there. The original vampire? The start of the whole blood thirsty, killing species. "How" I chocked out, my heart pounding painfully against my chest until my vision blurred slightly.

"My mother, she was a very powerful witch" he started, voice quiet and nervous, all trace of arrogance erase. Part of me questioned what he was afraid of.

"Why would she turn you into this" I questioned before I could stop myself.

"By this you mean something that will never die and can always protect themselves" he shot back defensively.

"That's not what I met and you know it" I countered watching as he stood still shirtless, hand holding the sink in a grip that looked like he would break it.

"I grew up in a very different time Elizabeth, a time were we lived to defend against human and werewolf alike" he answered. I couldn't stop myself from scoffing at that sentence. His eyes shot up at the sound, holding my gaze in his as I tensed slightly beneath it. "You don't believe in werewolves" he asked calmly.

"I don't not believe in them" I halfway answered. "I mean there are vampire's out there" I asked as a thought struck me. "You're not a werewolf are you" I asked as the phrase curiosity killed the cat flashed through my mind.

"Not exactly" he answered bluntly.

"Okay how can you be an original vampire and a not exactly werewolf' I challenged watching him as he looked over at me, my body suddenly tense, ready for a fight; physical or not.

"I'm both" he answered, a fake arrogance in his tone at these words as if he actually hate being what he was.

"Both" I stuttered, my mind refusing to comprehend this statement. It made sense really; the canine yellow eyes, the in ability to be killed by a stake, strength that passed any vampire I had ever met.

"Like you've said a freak of nature" he sighed waving his hands before looking over at me. My brain zapped unresponsive, not knowing what to say to that. Suddenly he snarled a sound that was completely inhuman as I flinched slightly as he shoved past me, storming past me at a barely human pace. It took me a second to realize what he was doing. Running after him I darted down the stairs just to see him opening the door.

"I don't think you're a freak" I cried, not knowing if this would even stop him. To my surprise he slammed to a stop, standing at the doorway, hand still clutching it open. "You're not a freak" I repeated, stumbling for words. "You're different that's all, you're an individual if you were a freak I would feel about you the way that I do about you. I wouldn't trust you I wouldn't want you with the intensity I do" I said slamming my mouth shut when I realized what I had said. I barely had time to realize what I had said before I was moving slamming slightly painfully into the wall behind me.


	19. Fearing Eternity

I know this is really short but I wanted to get something out for those of you who are still reading this. I would like to thank ShellzVampires for reviewing the last chapter. Please review so I know people are still reading

My breath hitched in my throat for a split second as I starred up at him. "What are you doing" I asked warily watching him as his face wavered inches from mine, hard muscles pressed into me. For one split second I thought he was going to kiss me again until he suddenly stepped back, leaving me swaying against the wall.

"I'm not wanted" he whispered, eyes still watching me.

"What" I questioned in confusion.

"My family, they didn't want me, not as much as I wanted them" he continued as I watched him.

"What did you want from them" I asked in confusion.

"Us, together, forever" he answered with a slight smirk that sent a chill down my back.

"I can't promise forever" I told him wanting, knowing, I had to be clear with him though fearing the consequences.

"They wouldn't either" he smirked sadly, fear suddenly racing through my veins.

"What did you do" I asked slowly sliding myself along the wall away from him.

"I took it" he smirked, eyes watching me, a cat on a mouse.

"Are you planning on taking it with me" I asked, fingers coming in contact with the lamp next to me.

"Are you planning on running" he asked as my fingers wrapped around its base.

"Should I" I asked, still not looking away. I watched as a mix of emotions spotted across his features until he suddenly relaxed his figure though he still remained between me and the door.

"No" he finally answered looking away from me.

"Alright than" I nodded warily releasing the lamp from my grip.

"Alright than" he smirked at me as part of me wondered if I had just signed up for eternity anyway.


End file.
